Expectations vs Reality
by oneforthehaters
Summary: Your expectations are never quite in line with reality. You expect this to go well, for everything to suddenly click into place and he will be yours. James/Logan
1. Expectations

**Author's Notes: So, first off, let me say that I'm super proud of this two-shot. Like...SUPER proud. I don't really know why. I sat down at the computer one day and it just happened. I really really really like it. If you're confused after this part, don't worry part 2 will be up after I fix a few things. And if you're still confused well, watch 500 Days of Summer AFTER you've read (and REVIEWED): If you're still confused even after that, well, then, I'm sorry *shrugs*. Hopefully you don't need a movie/short video for things to be explained that well. If you favorite this or alert this can you PLEASE review, too? It kinda sucks when you're proud of something you write and then there's hardly any reviews, especially when there's all these fics out there that are kind horrible yet have hundreds of reviews. I don't get it...? OH well. So please...take the time to review.**

**To my betas Morior Invictus and getcokeagain: Out of all the betas I've ever had for anything I've ever written these two are the best betas EVER! No lie. Morior Invictus is blunt and to the point about things but she's pretty awesome about it. She still loves me! :) And getcokeagain seriously has the BEST comments ever. And he's a grammar/spelling Nazi type of person which makes me happy. Otherwise this fic would have plenty of mistakes in it lol. Both of you rock and thanks for beta-ing this and listening to me ramble on and on about my other stories that have been sent to y'all! :)**

**Warnings: 2nd Person POV. If you don't like that I'm sorry. You don't have to read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No money is being made off of this, I don't own BTR or anyone associated with them or Nick. **

**

* * *

**

**Expectations**

Your expectations are never quite in line with reality. You expect this to go well, for everything to suddenly click into place and he will be yours.

When you ran into Logan on the train to downtown you never thought that he would smile brightly and greet you with an enthusiastic hug. After the way things ended, you're honestly surprised. But he did and you smiled back and squeezed him tightly.

You sat and you talked to him for what felt like hours. Now you're on your way to his apartment where he's having a small party. Kendall and Carlos will be there, and that makes you giddy because you haven't seen them in a couple of months.

The trek upstairs seems like forever. You're nervous for reasons you can't seem to figure out, but you push all that aside because you're at Logan's apartment and you're seemingly on good terms with him again after _so long_. Finally the door to apartment 14B is in front of you. Now all you have to do is press the doorbell.

You don't get the chance before the door is being flung open by Carlos. He gives you a bright smile and invites you in, already chattering excitedly about how long it's been. You can't help but laugh: Carlos has and always will be the most energetic of the group. You follow him through a small foyer that opens into a spacious living room and attached kitchen.

Kendall is mixing drinks at a bar tucked into the corner of the room and he waves when he sees you. You wave back and decide you'll catch up with him later. You have someone to find. That in mind you clutch the wine bottle in your hand a little tighter and push through the small crowd of people milling about in front of the patio doors. You make your way through the door and outside to the fresh air where there are more people standing around chatting.

There are several friendly faces that you haven't seen since your days at the Palm Woods. Jo is standing by the food, one hand waving around in the air, the other on her pregnant belly. She is talking to Camille and they are both laughing about something. Then you see Guitar Dude sitting with the Jennifers, all four of them tapping out some kind of beat and singing silly songs.

A lot of people from your past are here, some you thought you would never see again. Some of them don't seem to recognize you but you smile at them anyway as you pass on your search. Someone stops you, though. You're ready to protest until you find yourself looking into the pretty eyes of Katie Knight herself. She's the last person you expected see here. She's just as beautiful as ever and she's already hugging you tightly.

You get caught up in talking to her. She tells you about her new Talent Agency and about all the things you've missed out on the past three years. You tell her you're sorry and that you tried to keep in touch as often as possible. Luckily she believes you and lets it slide with an eye roll and that famous mischievous smirk.

As you're talking to her a familiar laugh catches your attention. You instantly perk up at the sound. Katie shoos you off, so you give her a kiss on the cheek and get back to your search. It doesn't take long before you find him.

He's leaning against the edge, laughing with someone. Your breath catches in your throat at how much he stills resembles _your_ Logan. The snug jeans, the button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, and the spiked up hair all bring back memories that you would rather keep buried. But things changed.

He sees you staring. Your heart begins to race and your breathing picks up, your palms start to sweat. You almost drop the bottle of wine but manage to get a good grip and make your way towards him. The girl he was talking to disappears. It's just you and him—you and Logan, once again. That's how it should always be.

You hold the wine bottle out. Logan takes it and sets it on the edge of the patio railing. "You didn't have to bring anything," he says quietly. His eyes are twinkling with something you can't quite place. You wave a dismissive hand, but there's still a soft smile on your face.

So far your expectations are everything you wanted.

As the night goes on, you find yourself never wanting to leave. You sat here with Logan and you _talked_ over some wine and music in the background. It feels great to have your friend—no, best friend—back. Hours literally went by and soon enough everyone began to leave. You hardly noticed: you were too focused on Logan.

When Kendall, with Jo trailing behind, and Carlos come up to say goodbye you realize just how much time has passed. A quick glance at your watch shows you it's almost eleven. Logan stands to give Carlos and Kendall a goodbye handshake and Jo a gentle hug. You tell them goodbye as well.

You hesitate before standing and deciding you should probably leave, too. Everyone else has cleared out so it's just you and Logan. You go inside, Logan right behind you, and start to head for the front door to leave when you feel a hand close around your forearm.

"Are you leaving?" Logan asks, his voice laced with a bit of hurt. Your heart drops a little at the sound. The last time you heard that was when you left him three years ago.

"I won't if you don't want me to," you find yourself saying. You would do anything to get Logan back in your life permanently. You would do anything to make him happy, to never see him sad again. As long as he wants you around, you will be around.

"I want you to stay," he whispers. Then, before you can really comprehend it, Logan's hands are on your chest, right over your heart, and he's rising on his toes to press his lips against yours.

You immediately fall into the familiar pattern. A long time ago this was something you did daily, when Logan actually wanted you and wanted you to kiss him, to touch him, to make him feel loved. Then you went and ruined it all. But that is the past and this is the present; these are your expectations coming to life in the form of happy sighs and soft hands on your chest.

Your hands still fit perfectly on his hips as you guide him away from the doorway and to the hallway behind him. He points in the direction of the bedroom, not once removing his lips from yours. So you follow the path he gave you and lead him backwards into the room. Oxygen is becoming necessary. You take that opportunity to yank your shirt over your head and toss it aside.

Logan looks up at you with lust-filled eyes and kiss-swollen lips, and for a moment all you can do is stare. This is really happening. You tilt your head and capture those lips with yours again. He sighs into the kiss. Everything feels right, exactly how it should be.

You're happy.

Your expectations have gotten the better of you.

* * *

**So review? And part 2 will be put up pretty soon! :)**


	2. Reality

**Author's Notes: I love the reviews part 1 got! Thank you all! And I'm hoping that the alerts that were put on this story is so y'all can read this part then leave some epic reviews ;) Haha. This part is probably a little angsty. I'm sorry. And I'm pretty sure people might come after me with pitchforks and fire and just...*hides* please don't! You're all pretty amazing for reviewing and favoriting! MUAH! 3**

**PS: There's a new poll on my profile. Go...pick a choice! :)**

**PPS: Yes, the beginning is supposed to be like it is. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything associated with BTR or Nick! *sadface***

**

* * *

**

**Reality**

Your reality always trumps your expectations. You expect this to go well, for everything to suddenly click into place and he will be yours.

When you ran into Logan on the train to downtown you never thought that he would smile brightly and greet you with an enthusiastic hug. After the way things ended, you're honestly surprised. But he did and you smiled back and squeezed him tightly.

You sat and you talked to him for what felt like hours. Now you're on your way to his apartment where he's having a small party. Kendall and Carlos will be there, and that makes you giddy because you haven't seen them in a couple of months.

The trek upstairs seems like forever. You're nervous for reasons you can't seem to figure out, but you push all that aside because you're at Logan's apartment, you're seemingly on good terms with him again after _so long_. Finally the door to apartment 14B is in front of you. Now all you have to do is press the doorbell.

The door is flung open rather forcefully. Carlos throws a quick greeting your way before running off, helmet on, to catch Kendall in a headlock. Shaking your head, you step inside to what looks like a rave. The music is blaring and several people are dancing on furniture or with each other. You're a bit baffled that Logan would throw this kind of party. But, as you already know, Logan is full of surprises.

People you haven't seen since your Palm Woods days greet you. Some of them run up to hug you and give you a kiss on the cheek; others just wave as you pass them. You see Kendall mixing drinks at a bar tucked into a corner of the room. Carlos runs by, shouting about something you can't understand.

With a sigh you push through the dancers and out into the fresh air. Jo and Camille are talking animatedly by the food. You send them a quick wave as you pass. Guitar Dude is making music while the Jennifers dance around him, all three of them obviously drunk.

"James Diamond, in the flesh."

You stop mid-step, a grin already making its place on your face. You spin around, coming face-to-face with Katie Knight. She's just as beautiful as the last time you saw her and apparently even more successful with her Talent Agency. You forgo your search for Logan to talk with her for a few moments.

Soon enough, a familiar laugh catches your attention. You tell Katie you'll see her later then start in the direction of that laugh. You find Logan leaning against the edge of the patio railing, talking to a group of people, hands gesturing wildly. He sees you and his face lights up; this makes you overly ecstatic.

You hold up the bottle of wine in your hand, showing him that you brought something along. He nods before excusing himself from the group. As he's making his way towards you, you can't help but to notice that he's still the same Logan. Snug jeans, a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and spiked hair bring back memories of the Logan you left behind.

"James, you came!" He pulls you into a hug then takes the wine. "Come on, let's put this up and get a drink!"

One drink turns into three. Two hours go by and Logan has yet to actually stand around and talk with you like he's been doing with everyone else. Kendall and Carlos came by at one point to talk to you, but you brushed them off without really meaning to. It hurts to stand here and watch Logan be all smiles and happy laughs with everyone but yourself.

Finally you can't take it anymore. You down the rest of your beer, set it on the patio railing, and straighten up. As you're smoothing down your hair, you see a pretty blonde jog past. Curious, since you haven't seen her once since you've been here, you follow her path. That path leads straight to Logan.

He catches her in his arms and swings her around like they do in the movies. You swallow past the sudden lump of uneasiness that has settled somewhere between your throat and your mouth. Maybe she's just a long time friend. You convince yourself that that's what she is.

Until Logan slides a hand around her neck and pulls her into a kiss. She starts laughing, gently pushing him away and opting to stand by his side. He winds an arm around her waist and holds her close. You suddenly feel like you've been punched in the gut. But you keep watching.

Logan is talking to a couple standing in front of the pair. Grinning, the blonde at his side holds her hand up and shows the other couple a glittering diamond on her ring finger. Logan sweetly kisses her cheek, causing her to blush and lay her head on his shoulder. This is not what you expected.

Without a second thought you walk as fast as possible to the doors. You barrel through drunk couples until you're out of the apartment. Kendall and Carlos called your name but you barely heard them. Your only focus right now is getting _out_. You keep going, your fast pace eventually turning into a run.

You end up two blocks away. It's dark out and the streets are practically empty, the sidewalk in the same state. But you keep going. You keep running. It starts to rain after ten minutes, though you could care less.

Finally you stop. You're standing in the middle of the dark, empty street, blinking away the sting of tears. You should have known he would never wait for you. You're just a distant memory to him now.

Your reality always trumps your expectations.


End file.
